12 Lipca 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:55 Wakacje z Jedynką - SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Balowicz, odc. 12 (The Chapperone); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 06:30 Cudowne miejsca - Wielkie Sanktuaria Polski - Świątynia Opatrzności Bożej; cykl dokumentalny 06:55 Pełnosprawni - odc. 61; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:15 Las bliżej nas - odc. 55 Tajemnice bieszczadzkich lasów; magazyn 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 08:25 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 08:55 Polskie drogi - odc. 6/11 - Rocznica - txt. str. 777 10:35 Natura w Jedynce - Człowiek i Orki (A Man Among Orcas); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 11:40 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia warszawska - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 12:15 Naturalnie zakręceni - odc. 5; magazyn 12:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2732; teleturniej muzyczny 13:25 Chichot losu - odc. 5/13 - Razem czy osobno - txt. str. 777 14:25 Opole 2014 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz 15:05 Agent Cody Banks 2: Cel Londyn (Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London) - txt. str. 777 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 15 (seria II, odc. 2) - Nieme krzyki - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:35 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 85 (seria VII, odc. 3) - Naciągacze - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:15 Piąty Stadion - odc. 143, Pamiętam jak dziś (seria VII odc. 16) 20:25 Hit na sobotę - Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) - txt. str. 777; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 23:05 Agent pod przykryciem - odc. 1/12 (Pod prikritie (Undercover), ep. 1); serial kraj prod.Bułgaria (2011) 00:10 Operacja Samum - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1999) 01:50 Agent pod przykryciem - odc. 1/12 (Pod prikritie (Undercover), ep. 1); serial kraj prod.Bułgaria (2011) 02:55 Biała wizytówka - odc. 2 Sweet home (odc. 2 Sweet home); serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986) 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:10 Gruzińscy Swanowie. Między tradycją a nowoczesnością (The Swans); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2012) 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1057; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 8:15, 9:05, 09:55 10:30 Sztuka życia - odc. 68 Olga Jankowska; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 10:55 Czarne chmury - odc. 4/10 - Przeprawa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 11:55 Daleko od szosy - odc. 4/7 - Oczekiwanie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:20 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 5/26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 5/ 26 s. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2052; teleturniej 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 99 "Święty Walenty" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 100 "Razem i osobno" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 15:40 Słowo na niedzielę 15:50 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 1/9 - Przydział - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 17:00 Matrix czyli 1000 kabaretowych światów - XXII Przegląd Kabaretów PaKA 2006 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 76 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 76; teleturniej 20:05 MIĘDZYNARODOWY FESTIWAL - ROMANE DYVESA - CYGAŃSKIE DNI - Gorzów Wlkp. 21:15 Piąty Stadion - odc. 143, Pamiętam jak dziś (seria VII odc. 16) 21:20 Studio Plaża 21:25 Mundial 2014 - studio: mecz o 3 miejsce: Brazylia - Holandia 21:50 Mundial 2014 - mecz o 3 miejsce: Brazylia - Holandia 00:25 Studio Plaża 00:35 SZALOM na SZEROKIEJ - FRANK LONDON (Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie 2014) cz. 3; koncert 01:50 W przebraniu mordercy (Dressed To Kill); thriller kraj prod.USA (1980) 03:40 Butelki zwrotne (Vratne lahve); komedia kraj prod.CZECHY, Wielka Brytania, Dania (2007) 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Gorzów Wielkopolski 07:00 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 41 Udka z kurczaka z pieczonymi ziemniakami, galaretka z owoców; magazyn kulinarny 07:20 Przegrani i zwycięzcy; film dokumentalny 08:30 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn 09:00 AgroSzansa - odc. 31; magazyn 09:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 09:30 W ZOO dookoła świata; magazyn 09:45 Zapiski Łazęgi - Przyrodnicze niespodziank 09:55 Co u nas? 10:01 Przegląd tygodnia 10:26 Ichtis; magazyn 10:39 Salonowiec - Oświadczyny 2/2013; felieton 10:52 Festiwal Quest Europe - Festiwal Quest Europe 2014 - 1.; felieton 11:00 Lato w Regionach - odc. 6 - Summer Music Festiwal - Wieliczka 11:15 Dwa żywioły, dwie pasje; magazyn 11:35 Podróże z góralem 11:50 Lato w Regionach - odc. 6 - Summer Music Festiwal - Wieliczka 12:00 Rączka gotuje - EFS Gotuje z Rączką; magazyn kulinarny 12:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 12:35 Lato w Regionach - odc. 6 - Summer Music Festiwal - Wieliczka 12:50 Strefa Country - Fani o Kristoffersonie; magazyn muzyczny 13:15 Wokół nas - pogoda 13:20 Lato w Regionach - odc. 6 - Summer Music Festiwal - Wieliczka 13:30 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 190 (odc. 190); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014) 13:50 AgroSzansa - odc. 31; magazyn 14:20 Naturalnie tak; magazyn 14:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 14:35 Uszczelka; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1974) 15:40 Życie na cieplejszej planecie - odc. 2 Dokąd płyniemy?; reportaż 16:00 Wybacz, że tak rzadko przyjeżdżam; reportaż 16:30 Podwodna Polska - Cud natury 17:00 Męska strefa; magazyn 17:31 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - Informacje lubuskie - flesz 12.07.2014 17:33 Pogoda 17:35 Przegląd tygodnia 18:02 Wakacyjny Flesz - Wakacyjny Flesz 11.07.2014 18:12 Salonowiec - Środki transportu - samolot (17); felieton 18:20 Festiwal Quest Europe - Festiwal Quest Europe 2014 - 3.; felieton 18:22 TWÓJ PUNKT WIDZENIA - Twój punkt widzenia 10.07.2014 18:30 Informacje lubuskie - wydanie główne - Informacje lubuskie 12.07.2014 18:42 Pogoda 18:46 Ichtis; magazyn 19:28 Wakacyjny Flesz - Wakacyjny Flesz 07.07.2014 19:38 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Medyk - Film o profesorze Andrzeju Szczekliku; cykl dokumentalny 19:59 Ichtis; magazyn 20:10 Nieruchomości lubuskie; magazyn 20:24 Festiwal Quest Europe - Festiwal Quest Europe 2014 - 2.; felieton 21:00 Naturalnie tak; magazyn 21:10 Pogoda - 12.07 - 1 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów 21:40 Pogoda - 12.07 - 2 21:45 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 190 (odc. 190); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014) 22:01 Informacje lubuskie - podsumowanie dnia - Informacje lubuskie 12.07.2014 22:17 Pogoda 22:21 Sport - SPORT 12.07.2014 22:32 Ichtis; magazy 22:43 Prosto z lasu - program przyrodniczy 2012 - Prosto z lasu 11/14 (5); magazyn 23:05 Naturalnie tak; magazyn 23:15 Robinsonowie z Mantsinsaari (Robinsonowie z Mantsinsaari); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia, Niemcy (2008) 00:15 Mundial 2014 - mecz o 3 miejsce: Brazylia - Holandia (mecz o 3 miejsce: Brazylia - Holandia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014) 02:35 Naturalnie tak; magazyn 02:40 Wokół nas - pogoda 02:45 Dwa żywioły, dwie pasje; magazyn 03:00 AgroSzansa - odc. 31; magazyn 03:30 W ZOO dookoła świata; magazyn 03:45 Wokół nas - pogoda 03:50 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn 04:20 Strefa Country - Fani o Kristoffersonie; magazyn muzyczny 04:35 Zapiski Łazęgi - Dobrzany; felieton 04:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 41 Udka z kurczaka z pieczonymi ziemniakami, galaretka z owoców; magazyn kulinarny 05:05 Robinsonowie z Mantsinsaari (Robinsonowie z Mantsinsaari); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia, Niemcy (2008) 06:00 Cudze chwalicie, swego nie znacie - Agroturystyka; magazyn 06:10 W rytmie disco - 4/14; magazyn muzyczny 06:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 06:33 Męska strefa; magazyn Polsat HD 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2690 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:30 Jeźdźcy smoków Odcinek: 2 8:00 Jeźdźcy smoków Odcinek: 3 8:30 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów Odcinek: 20 9:00 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów Odcinek: 21 9:30 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów Odcinek: 22 10:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 185 10:35 Scooby-Doo na wyspie zombie 12:20 Małolaty u taty 14:05 Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Odcinek: 1 16:00 13 posterunek Odcinek: 10 16:40 13 posterunek Odcinek: 11 17:20 Hell's Kitchen - piekielna kuchnia Odcinek: 2 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 242 20:10 Spider-Man II 22:45 Ryzykanci 0:50 Lustro 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1692 TVN HD 5:30 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3923 5:50 Mango - Telezakupy 7:55 Top wings 8:30 Dzień dobry wakacje Odcinek: 5 11:00 Ugotowani Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 5 12:00 Project Runway: Młodzi projektanci Odcinek: 6 13:00 X Factor Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 14:35 Top Gear Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 21 16:00 Sekrety chirugii Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 17:00 Surowi rodzice Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 8 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3882 20:00 Kobiety pragną bardziej 22:45 Gran Torino 1:05 Gliniarz z Beverly Hills II 3:10 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3882 3:25 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 73 4:45 Nauka jazdy Odcinek: 30 4:45 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV 4 6:00 Benny Hill Odcinek: 69 6:35 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 29 6:55 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 30 7:15 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 31 7:35 Jej Szerokość Afrodyta Odcinek: 15 8:35 Tuż przed tragedią Odcinek: 5 9:35 Zaklinacz psów Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 9 10:35 Galileo Odcinek: 368 11:40 Czysta chata Odcinek: 9 12:40 Tuż przed tragedią Odcinek: 6 13:50 STOP Drogówka Odcinek: 60 14:50 Bruce Lee - legenda kung-fu 16:55 Rodzinka Rubinów 19:00 Galileo Odcinek: 268 20:00 Bez wyjścia 21:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 203 22:55 Kick bokser V: Odkupienie 0:50 Redline 2:55 4music Odcinek: 582 3:55 Mała czarna Odcinek: 323 5:00 4music Odcinek: 584 TVN 7 HD 5:40 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 11 6:45 Mango - Telezakupy 8:50 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 9 9:20 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 9 9:55 Złoty chłopak Odcinek: 11 10:55 Dennis znów rozrabia 12:30 Pod osłoną nocy Odcinek: 5 13:25 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 11 14:40 Brzydula Odcinek: 115 15:15 Brzydula Odcinek: 116 15:45 Brzydula Odcinek: 117 16:20 Brzydula Odcinek: 118 16:55 Brzydula Odcinek: 119 17:30 Szczeniackie wojsko 19:30 W krzywym zwierciadle: wakacje 21:40 Tylko taniec 23:25 Ostatni sprawiedliwy 1:35 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 73 3:40 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 TV Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 980* - Nadzieje Biernackiego; telenowela TVP 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 981* - Będziesz posłem; telenowela TVP 07:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 982* - Impiczment; telenowela TVP 07:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 983* - In spe; telenowela TVP 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 984* - Kolacja dla głupca; telenowela TVP 08:55 Polonia 24 09:30 Mistrz grilla 2014 - /8/; felieton 09:45 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn 10:10 Hotel pod żyrafą i nosorożcem - odc. 4/13 - Biszkopt - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 11:00 Zaklęty Dwór - odc. 2/7* - Marzyciel i awanturnik - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:05 Łamigłówka - Zagadka 12:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 12:35 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 8/13* Łubudubu bank; serial TVP 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 8 Portugalia - "Tramwajem nr 28" (32); magazyn kulinarny 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 550 - Przed terminem; serial TVP 15:00 Piasek jest drapieżnikiem-Słowiński Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny 15:50 Polonia w Komie - Zambia - Cebulski (509) 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (201); magazyn 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (206) 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka 17:30 Teleexpress 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1046; serial TVP 18:50 Londyńczycy - odc. 6/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:40 Dobranocka - Sceny z życia smoków odc.5 - Nocne przygody żaby 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda 20:45 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (55); magazyn 22:40 Lalka - odc. 4* - Pierwsze ostrzeżenie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (206) 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1046; serial TVP 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Sceny z życia smoków odc.5 - Nocne przygody żaby 02:00 Wiadomości 02:20 Sport 02:25 Pogoda 02:40 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 03:45 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (55); magazyn 04:25 Lalka - odc. 4* - Pierwsze ostrzeżenie; serial TVP TV Puls 6:00 Dyżur Odcinek: 3 6:30 W blasku fleszy Odcinek: 6 7:00 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 262 7:55 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 3 9:00 Niewiarygodne sceny z życia zwierząt Odcinek: 7 10:05 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm 11:55 Barbie: księżniczka i piosenkarka 13:35 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm 14:50 Kosmiczna załoga 16:55 K-9: Prywatny detektyw 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 3 19:30 Kung Fu Panda - legenda o niezwykłości Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 20:00 Wojownik 21:50 Rasa 23:40 Rzeka śmierci 1:45 Zobacz to! 2:35 Kręcimy z gwiazdami Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 3:20 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 9 3:45 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 9 4:10 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 262 4:50 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 10 5:05 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 1 5:30 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 12 Polsat 2 5:55 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:45 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 153 8:40 Pensjonat pod Różą Odcinek: 69 9:40 Tajemnice kniei Odcinek: 1 10:10 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 501 11:05 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 502 12:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 503 13:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 504 14:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 505 15:00 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 9 16:00 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 56 16:45 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 57 17:25 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 58 18:10 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 496 18:35 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 497 19:05 Tajemnice kniei Odcinek: 2 19:35 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 186 20:05 Wydarzenia 20:45 13 posterunek Odcinek: 5 21:20 13 posterunek Odcinek: 6 22:00 Kabareton na tropie Odcinek: 2 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 437 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 72 0:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 46 0:25 Oblicza Ameryki Odcinek: 623 1:00 Przyjaciółki 2:00 Imperium disco polo Odcinek: 30 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 9 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 437 4:30 2XL Odcinek: 10 5:00 Przyjaciółki Odcinek: 32 5:30 Tajemnnice kniei Odcinek: 5 HBO HD 6:00 Podejrzani zakochani 7:45 Tata do pary II 9:50 Wszystko, tylko nie Gwiazdka 11:25 Ukryty księżyc 13:25 High School Musical III: Ostatnia klasa 15:20 Smerfy II 17:05 Prawo Hannah 18:35 Podejrzani zakochani 20:25 Błękitna laguna: Przebudzenie 22:00 Ray Donovan Odcinek: 2 23:00 Californication Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 7 23:30 Kłamstwa na sprzedaż Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 0:05 Agenci 1:35 Shaolin 4:35 Przekładaniec HBO 2 HD 6:00 Zaproszenie na rozwód 7:50 Scooby-Doo! Upiorna Gwiazdka 8:15 Lilo i Sitch 9:40 Świat w płomieniach 11:50 Dopóki piłka w grze 13:40 Copacabana 15:25 Pannice w opałach 17:05 Kichające pandziątko 18:35 Lilo i Sitch 20:00 Z krwi i kości 22:00 Elizjum 23:50 Syberyjska edukacja 1:35 Ray Donovan Odcinek: 2 2:30 Californication Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 7 2:55 Kłamstwa na sprzedaż Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 3:30 Czy narodziła się gwiazda? TVP Kultura 07:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 07:25 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 6/7 - Skarb Mohilanki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:25 Rejs - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970) 09:50 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 10:15 Survival 2014 10:30 Gdy dzień się budzi (When the day Breaks); film animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1999) 10:50 Prowokator - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1995) 12:30 Dokument tygodnia - Miss Nikki i Tiger Girls (Miss Nikki and the Tiger Girls); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2012) 14:05 Wystrzał - txt. str. 777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1965) 15:30 Koncert życzeń - Irena Santor (wstęp) 15:40 Koncert życzeń - Jej portret - Recital Ireny Santor; widowisko 16:15 Koncert życzeń - Irena Santor (zakończenie) 16:40 Opowiedz mi o deszczu (Parlez - moi de la pluie); dramat kraj prod.Francja (2008) 18:25 Długość cugli wyznacza średnicę areny 19:05 Klasyczne albumy rocka - Elton John - Goodbye Yellow Brick Road (Elton John - Goodbye Yellow Brick Road) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001) 20:10 Wieczór kinomana - Nie zestarzejemy się razem (Nous ne vieillirons pas ensemble); dramat kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1972) 22:05 Wieczór kinomana - Lulu (Loulou); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (1980) 00:05 Rockowy początek nocy - Deep Purple z orkiestrą - Montreux 2011 cz. 1 (Deep Purple z orkiestrą - Montreux 2011 cz. 1); koncert kraj prod.USA (2011) 01:15 Kino nocne - Jak narkotyk; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1999) 03:45 3 dni wolności; film dokumentalny 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:30 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Łuck 08:00 Eldorado - polowanie na legendę; film dokumentalny 09:05 Panny i wdowy - odc. 3/5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:05 Znak Orła - odc. 10 Ostrzeżenie 1331 - txt. str. 777; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 10:40 Koło historii - Szkic do życiorysu; cykl reportaży 11:25 Okręty II wojny światowej; film dokumentalny 12:45 Ocalić od zapomnienia - Drewniane miasteczka; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Lekcja historii - Pasja historyczna; cykl reportaży 13:50 Dzika Polska - Dokąd zmierzasz zmieraczku; serial dokumentalny 14:25 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia ukraińskiego milionera w Kijowie; reportaż 15:00 Inscenizacja Bitwy pod Grunwaldem; widowisko 16:10 Flesz historii - odc. 189; cykl reportaży 16:30 Pochodzenie człowieka - odc. 9 Nauka, religia i Darwin (The Origin of Man); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2008) 17:10 Panny i wdowy - odc. 4/5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 18:05 Znak Orła - odc. 11 Będziecie go mieli 1331 - txt. str. 777; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 18:40 Kalendarium historyczne - Rewizja nadzwyczajna - Bereza Kartuska 19:10 Dziennik telewizyjny - 12.07.1989 19:50 Polskie orlęta na pakistańskim niebie; film dokumentalny 21:00 Tajemnice Doliny Nilu - odc. 1; serial dokumentalny 21:45 Sen o Morzach i Koloniach; film dokumentalny 22:40 Pradawni bogowie - odc. 5 - Inkowie (The Lost Gods); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2000) 23:20 Dom - odc. 20/25 - Powrót z dalekiej podróży - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 01:00 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Łuck 01:25 Poezja i maszyny. Hipolit Cegielski 1813 - 1868.; film dokumentalny 02:00 Nuklearne gry (Nuclear game); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000) 03:00 Architektura Warszawy - Gotyk starej Warszawy 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:15 Muzyka łączy pokolenia - Ich Troje i Tercet Egzotyczny 07:10 Śpiewające fortepiany - (37) 08:10 UFO Gama 09:05 Tylko Ty! - odc 13; teleturniej 09:40 Życie to Kabaret - Pojedynek nie na żarty - Ireneusz Krosny kontra Tomasz Jachimek (7); widowisko rozrywkowe 10:40 Życie to Kabaret - Łowcy. B (2) - txt. str. 777; program satyryczny 11:30 Tylko jeden skecz - "U lekarza" - Kabaret Dudek; program rozrywkowy 11:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (57) - Tabu; cykl reportaży 12:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kapłony w Wilanowie; magazyn kulinarny 12:45 Humor w odcinkach - Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - 32 13:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (25) - Grzyby; widowisko rozrywkowe 14:20 Bardzo ostry dyżur - Jak przeszczepić pieniądze; program rozrywkowy 14:35 Tylko Ty! - odc 13; teleturniej 15:20 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (29); program rozrywkowy 16:25 Szansa na Sukces - Poezja Mickiewiczah 17:20 Szperacze.tv - Miłość na ekranie (5); program rozrywkowy 17:45 ZRÓB SOBIE GĘBĘ - TOMASZ BRODA PRZEDSTAWIA - Krzysztof Krawczyk (4) 17:55 Bardzo ostry dyżur - Jak przeszczepić pieniądze; program rozrywkowy 18:15 Życie to Kabaret - Pojedynek nie na żarty - Ostatnie starcie (8); widowisko rozrywkowe 19:15 Życie to Kabaret - Kraj się śmieje - Partnerzy i rywale (1); program kabaretowy 20:20 Humor w odcinkach - Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - 33 20:50 Humor w odcinkach - Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - 34 21:25 Śpiewające fortepiany - (39) 22:20 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /4/ 22:35 Laskowik & Malicki (17); widowisko rozrywkowe 23:30 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XVIII Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin 2012. "SPA KOSZALIN" Terapia śmiechem (1) 00:30 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XVIII Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin 2012. "SPA KOSZALIN" Rytuał humoru (2) 01:35 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XVIII Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin 2012. "SPA KOSZALIN". Kabaretowa euforia (3) 02:35 UFO Gama 03:30 Zakończenie dnia Disney Channel 6:00 Słoneczna Sonny 6:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 6:50 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 7:15 Taniec rządzi! 7:40 Nadzdolni 8:05 Sabrina, sekrety nastoletniej czarownicy 8:30 Sabrina, sekrety nastoletniej czarownicy 9:00 Austin i Ally 9:30 Blog na cztery łapy 10:00 To nie ja 10:30 Liv i Maddie 10:55 Myszka Miki 11:00 Dinozaur 12:45 Sabrina, sekrety nastoletniej czarownicy 13:05 Powodzenia, Charlie! 13:40 Mako Mermaids 14:00 Jessie 14:25 Nadzdolni 14:55 Liv i Maddie 15:25 To nie ja 15:50 Blog na cztery łapy 16:15 Austin i Ally 16:40 Sabrina, sekrety nastoletniej czarownicy 17:05 Jessie 17:30 Mako Mermaids 18:00 Dinozaur 19:30 Austin i Ally 20:00 Blog na cztery łapy 20:30 To nie ja 20:55 Liv i Maddie 21:25 Meko Mermaids 21:45 Myszka Miki 21:50 Jessie 22:15 To nie ja 20:40 Nadzdolni 23:05 Powodzenia, Charlie! 23:30 Wkręty z gónej półki 23:40 Wolfblood 0:05 W.I.T.C.H. 0:30 Violetta 1:20 Wolfblood 1:45 W.I.T.C.H. 2:10 Violetta 3:00 Wolfblood 3:25 W.I.T.C.H. 3:50 Violetta 4:40 Wolfblood 5:10 Wolfblood 5:35 Do dzwonka Cafe 5:45 Do dzwonka Cafe Disney XD 6:00 Duch i nas dwóch 6:25 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 6:50 Głupczaki 7:15 Mega Spiderman 7:40 Z kopyta 8:05 Oddział specjalny 8:30 Max Steel 8:55 W tę i nazad 9:20 Fineasz i Ferb 9:45 Oddział specjalny 15:20 Szczury laboratoryjne 15:45 Crash i Bernstein 16:10 Mega Spiderman 16:40 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 17:10 Oddział specjalny 17:35 Z koyta 18:00 Głupczaki 18:25 Fineasz i Ferb 18:50 Mega Spiderman 19:15 Marvel Avengers: Zjednoczeni 19:40 Max Steel 20:10 Tego już za wiele 21:30 Randy Cunnigham: nastoletni ninja 21:55 Fort Boyard - Ostateczne starcie 22:20 Strange Hill High 22:45 Dwóch i nas dwóch 23:10 Iron Man: Armored Adventures 23:35 Leci królik 0:00 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 0:20 Dwóch i nas dwóch 0:45 Strange Hill High 1:05 Galalctik Football 1:30 Iron Man: Armored Adventures 1:30 Iron Man: Armored Adventures 1:50 Leci królik 2:15 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 2:35 Dwóch i nas dwóch 3:00 Strange Hill High 3:20 Galactik Football 3:45 Iron Man: Armored Adventures 4:05 Leci królik 4:30 Strange Hill High 4:50 Galactik Football 5:15 Iron Man: Armored Adventures 5:35 Leci królik Extreme Sports 6:00 AMA Motocross Odcinek: 5 7:00 AMA Motocross Odcinek: 6 8:00 ASP World Surf Tour 8:30 ASP World Surf Tour 9:00 X Games Heroes Odcinek: 3 9:30 X Games Heroes Odcinek: 4 10:00 X Games Heroes Odcinek: 5 10:30 X Games Odcinek: 6 11:00 WWE Raw Odcinek: 1099 13:00 WWE - NXT Odcinek: 226 14:00 WWE - Main Event Odcinek: 90 15:00 WWE Smackdown Odcinek: 774 16:00 Lost Prophets 17:00 Out of the Pond 18:00 Letting Go 19:00 Masters of Stone 20:00 WWE Raw Odcinek: 1100 22:00 WWE - NXT Odcinek: 228 23:00 Fantasy Factory Odcinek: 3 23:30 Fantasy Factory Odcinek: 4 0:00 Extreme Fighting Africa Odcinek: 17 1:00 Extreme Fighting Africa Odcinek: 18 1:50 Extreme Fighting Africa Odcinek: 19 2:40 Extreme Fighting Africa Odcinek: 20 3:30 Extreme Fighting Africa Odcinek: 21 4:20 Winter Dew Tour Odcinek: 5 5:10 Winter Dew Tour Odcinek: 8 SportKlub 5:00 Piłka nożna - liga belgijska - mecz: SV Zulte-Waregem - Andrelecht Bruksela 7:00 Dart - World Dats Championship 2014 - odc. 19 8:00 Dart - World Dats Championship 2014 - odc. 19 8:00 Bilard - World Pool Masters 2013 - odc. 9 9:00 Studio Moderna - magazyn reklamowy 9:30 Teleshop - magazyn reklamowy 10:30 Studio Moderna - magazyn reklamowy 11:00 Boks - Golden Boy - walka: Alfonso Gomez - Ed Paredes 13:00 Studio Moderna - magazyn reklamowy 14:00 Poker - WPT Greatest 2 - odc. 20 15:00 Rugby - Mistrzostwa Świata juniorów - mecz finałowy 17:00 Dart - World Darts Championship 2014 - odc. 19 18:00 Boks - Golden Boy - walka: Alfonso Gomez - Ed Paredes 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga hiszpańska - mecz finałowy fazy play-off: Real Madryt - FC Barcelona 21:45 Liga ACB - magazyn koszykarski 22:00 Poker - WPT Greatest 2 - odc. 21 23:00 Dart - World Darts Championship 2014 - odc. 20 0:00 Triatlon - Mistrzostwa Europy w Kitzbühel 1:00 Boks - Golden Boy - walka: Alfonso Gomez - Ed Paredes 3:00 Piłka nożna - liga belgijska - mecz: SV Zulte-Waregem - Andrelecht Bruksela FightKlub 5:00 Boks - Golden Boy - walka: Alfonso Gomez - Ed Paredes 7:00 King of the Cage - Fire and Ice 9:00 Studio Moderna - magazyn reklamowy 9:30 Teleshop - magazyn reklamowy 10:00 Studio Moderna - magazyn reklamowy 10:30 Teleshop - magazyn reklamowy 11:00 Studio Moderna - magazyn reklamowy 11:30 Teleshop - magazyn reklamowy 12:00 K.O. TC: Greatest KO's - odc. 24, magazyn sportów walki 13:00 Judo - Grand Slam w Tiumieniu - 1. dzień 15:30 Armwrestling - walka: Piotr Bartosiewicz - Hristo Delidjakov 16:00 Wrestling - odc. 25, magazyn sportów walki 17:00 WCK Full Rules Muay Thai - odc. 2, magazyn sportów walki 18:00 King of the Cage - Fire and Ice 20:00 Boks - Golden Boy - walka: Alfonso Gomez - Ed Paredes 22:00 King of the Cage - Free Fall 2 0:00 Judo - Grand Slam w Tiumieniu - 1. dzień 2:30 Armwrestling - walka: Piotr Bartosiewicz - Hristo Delidjakov 3:00 Boks - walka: Albert Sosnowski - Paolo Vidoz WTK 8:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 8:20 Pogoda 8:25 Pogoda 8:30 Serwis komunikacyjny 8:35 Gość wieczoru WTK 8:45 Gość wieczoru WTK 8:55 Pogoda 9:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 9:20 Pogoda 9:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 9:30 Serwis komunikacyyjny 9:35 Sport 9:45 Zgłoś na się 997 10:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10:25 Pogoda 10:30 Serwis komunikacyjny 10:35 Top miejsca 10:50 Pogoda 10:55 Qulturalny Poznań 11:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 11:20 Pogoda 11:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 11:30 Serwis komunikacyjny 11:35 Sport 11:45 Gość wieczoru WTK 11:55 Gość wieczoru WTK 12:05 Masz prawo 12:10 WTK wywiad 12:30 Łap formę 12:45 Sport 12:55 Arcydzieła, arcymyśli 13:55 Panorama pogody 14:00 Przegląd gości wieczoru WTK 14:30 Przegląd gości wieczoru WTK 15:00 Pogoda 15:05 Pogoda 15:10 Serwis komunikacyjny 15:15 Sport 15:25 Na zdrowie 15:40 Kultura, sprawdzam 15:55 Qulturalny Poznań 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Pogoda 16:10 Serwis komunikacyjny 16:15 Z anteny Lech TV 16:30 Po poznańsku 16:45 Panorama pogody 16:50 Serwis komunikacyjny 17:00 Pogoda 17:05 Pogoda 17:10 Serwis komunikacyjny 17:15 Mój Poznań, moja Wielkopolska 17:30 Gość wieczoru WTK 17:40 TeleGniezno 17:55 Qulturalny Poznań 18:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:25 Zgłoś się na 997 18:35 Top miejsca 18:50 Serwis komunikacyjny 18:55 Qulturalny Poznań 19:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:20 Panorama pogody 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Na zdrowie 19:45 Serwis komunikacyjny 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Qulturalny Poznań 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:25 Pogoda 20:30 Kultura, sprawdzam 20:45 Z anteny Lech TV 21:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 21:20 Z filmoteki UAM 21:40 Sport 21:50 Panorama pogody 21:55 Qulturalny Poznań 22:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:20 Po poznańsku 22:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 22:40 Qulturalny Poznań 22:45 Top miejsca 23:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 23:20 Pogoda 23:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 23:30 Qulturalny Poznań 23:35 Sport 23:45 Mój Poznań, moja Wielkopolska 0:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 0:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 0:30 Qulturalny Poznań 0:35 WTK wywiad 0:55 Pogoda 1:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 1:20 Z życia Uniwerstytu 1:35 Kurier Pliski 0:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 2:20 Top miejsca 2:35 Pogoda 2:40 Serwis komunikacyjny 2:45 Zgłoś na 997 3:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 3:15 Przerwa w nadawaniu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Gorzów Wielkopolski z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Rozrywka z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney XD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sportklub z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fightklub z 2014 roku